1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to a card guide device which may be used with an automatic transaction machine such as an automatic banking machine or cash machine installed for various transactions, which machine is actuated by a specified type of card, e.g., a magnetic card.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An automatic transaction machine, such as those mentioned above, is one which performs transactions with specified customers using specified cards, typically specified magnetic cards. As shown in FIG. 4, a magnetic card inserted into a conventional automatic transaction machine is gripped and transported by a stationary guide 1 and a movable guide 2 to a predetermined card processing section.
In the above arrangement, the movable guide 2 is displaced towards the stationary guide 1 as indicated by the chainline in association with the entry of the magnetic card A into the machine to perform breadth control of the card. If, however, the magnetic card A has been curled or otherwise deformed, the controlling position on the movable guide 2 (the position of abutment against the card) is shifted up or down according to the degree of deformation as shown by the broken line so that the force acting on the magnetic card A is weakened as the result of dispersion of stress a, b, thus detracting from the effectiveness of breadth control.